


Euphoria

by slytherensangel26



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe- Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Empress Kimberly, F/M, Face-Sitting, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherensangel26/pseuds/slytherensangel26
Summary: After being held as a sex slave/prostitute for 15 years by an evil alien named Lord Malicore, a broken Kimberly and her young daughter were finally rescued. Two years later, a frustrated Tommy is trying to figure out a way to get her to be more vocal in their bedroom. Then he finds her diary...





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Lemony one shot taking place after "Lost, found, and rescued: A Power Rangers Space Adventure" This story can be found over and fanfiction.net  
> You don't have to read that story to get the gist of what is happening in this story.

**Oliver Residence**   
**Two years after the end of LFR**

* * *

Tommy sat quietly in his office. In this place, he could be alone and think-while he graded the homework and essays.

Currently, school was out for the summer, so this room became his place of solitude. In the other room, his wife, Kimberly, slept peacefully; through their Ninjetti connection, he could sense it.

Their marriage was amazing, even better than before she’d been stolen from his side.

They’d both been broken, and now like the best mosaics, they were even better after being broken…stronger than ever.

The first time they’d been together, he’d been sweet loving and the perfect gentlemen. Never even touching her until she asked for it. After their first weekend together, that happened more often than not.

And it had been perfect for them. He was always so careful to be gentle with her. By the time they were living together, he’d learned to read her body language and know instinctively what she wanted from him. They were so in tune with each other.

Now, however, it had all changed. They loved each other deeply- he’d never ever doubt that- and the sex was even better now than before. He despised that she had learned all those skills from her time as a prostitute. She should have been learning those techniques from _him_. Developing that stamina with _him_. Not from some nameless customer. She was _his_ , damn it!

Tommy took a deep breath and forced himself to release the anger. It was hard to move forward if he was still looking backwards. Though hindsight was 20-20, it wouldn’t serve him here.

No, what really bothered him was that while Kim was fantastic between the sheets and so very receptive to him, she was always so quiet and even when she fell over the edge, she never made a sound. He would have been hard-pressed to even know when she orgasmed had it not been for the way her inner walls spasmed around him, milking him until he spilled his load.

She never vocalized or called his name. She lavished him with kisses and he loved the way she cuddled against him when she was in that giggly post coital stage. But it just didn’t sit well with him. More than once he’d encouraged her to be loud, their private bedroom was designed to be sound proof. Even if their daughter was in the house, she’d never know what her parents were up to.

He was desperately in love with his mate. He lived to make her happy…but he was still a man. He longed to hear her voice…even her moaning her pleasure or calling his name when she came would make him happy.

But, Malicore, that rat bastard had broken her of that. She’d told him once upon a time that vocalizing was forbidden. It came with a heavy price. She refused to tell him the punishment that came with vocalizing during intercourse. But if she didn’t want to tell him, he probably didn’t want to know. It would only make him angry…er.

Still her silence during sex bothered him. There had to be something he could do to encourage her in that area.

How could he know she was enjoying herself when she didn’t tell him?

Tommy sighed and rubbed his forehead. He would give up almost anything to know what was going on in her head…there had to be some private area of her mind that held the clues as to what she really wanted There had to be some secret fantasy that would be the key to unlocking the sexy woman she used to be.

Then he froze, remembering that little diary he’d found in their bedside table drawer. It had been almost 3 years before he’d decided to pack up Kim’s belongings. He tried so hard to hang on to the hope of seeing his beautiful fiancé again. But then the time came that he’d decided to go on to college, and then afterwards, to go study with Anton Mercer. He’d gotten rid of her clothing and given away the baby crib and other things to a young mother who needed it more.

 Among the keepsakes he’d kept, was her diary. He’d nearly expected it to be a pink book with hearts all over it. But this one was made of leather and it came with a miniature lock on it. The key was next to it. He’d never dared to open it, respecting her privacy. And even when she was gone, he didn’t have the heart to do it. He hurt too much…but what if that diary held the answer to the problem?

He really, really wanted to know what she had written now.

And he was a desperate man.

Making up his mind, he reached into the drawer in his desk, and using the key he’d bound to it with a rubber band, he opened the lock and then the book.  
The pages were mostly filled with the expected entries, mostly about him. He grinned at all the times his name was written in her signature pink pen. Then suddenly, the entries stopped. He frowned and began flipping the pages over until he hit the back of the book. There, he saw that the last few pages had been taped to the cover.

Bingo. That had to be it, where she would keep her most private thoughts…and fantasies, he hoped.  
He pulled out the letter opener he kept in his pen drawer and carefully slid it through the clear tape. He took a deep breath-why did he feel so nervous about reading this?  
Stop being a wuss Tommy. This is all for a good cause.

He pulled on his glasses and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_   
_Today something happened. Of course, every day something happens when being a superhero. But what happened today is has nothing to do with thousand foot monsters._

_I lost my ever loving mind. I messed up my panties, they were all wet after watching Tommy work out. God, he looked so fine when I saw him working his body. Every time he bent over I saw the top of his underwear peeking out from his waist band…and it got me even more excited when he lifted up the weights and I saw that little V the other cheerleaders talk about leading…down there. I actually drooled over that and my breasts were tingling. They actually reacted to seeing him like that._

_I can’t wait for the day we have sex for the first time. I know when Mom gave me ‘the talk’ that it would hurt the first time, but it’s got to be worth it._

_There’s something else, Diary that I have to confess. A week ago, I bought an issue of Play Girl that mom doesn’t know about. Ever since that hot make out session Tommy and I had behind the bleachers…you know, when I was sitting in his lap and I felt his…penis get hard and it rubbed me…down there. I’ve been more and more curious about sex….and what a man looked like under his clothes. My god, I didn’t expect what I found in there. I got so red faced and thought my head was going to explode. But now, watching him working out…there was a moment when his pants dipped a little lower…I saw some more of the V._

_I didn’t realize till later how damp I was down there. When I went to the bathroom._

_I know Mom would flip her lid if she knew I was looking at a magazine like that. She expects me to be a lady and be prim and proper and never have sex till I get married. God, I’m so glad that she doesn’t know about my alter ego. She’d have a heart attack!_

_Tommy’s eyes widened and a little conceited smirk spread across his face._

Yeah, he knew she was watching him. He loved it when his girlfriend’s eyes were watching him. That’s why he flexed more than he needed to.

He shook his head and turned the page to find the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_   
_I have something to confess, I gave in to my urges last night. I played with myself last night. I waited till my mom was in bed and closed my door and locked it. Then I turned the lights off and took my night gown off. The whole time I rubbed myself down there, I thought of Tommy. God, it was such an intense experience. I think I orgasmed too. I’m not sure of it, but after a few minutes I felt this tingling in my belly and I hope no one heard me. I had to work to catch my breath. But I felt amazing afterwards._

_I think I definitely had an orgasm._

_I think I need to find out more about this. Not sure who to ask about this…maybe I should go back to the magazine. And look to see if there’s an article about master….touching myself._

Tommy smiled at the thought that her first time pleasuring herself, he’d been on her mind.

 _Dear Diary,_  
_I think I’m getting better at this. That magazine is helping me out more than mom ever could. But there is something else I experimented with. I tried visualizing a scenario in my head…a secret fantasy. I know what an orgasm is now that I have had one a couple times over the last month. It’s not enough to simply imagining our first time. Just him and I in my bed, all gentle smiles and caresses. Him gently taking me, breaking my barrier. I needed something more exciting this time. That simple fairy tale isn’t enough anymore._

_This time, as I lay in bed, I thought back to the last time I saw Tommy working out. Only this time he wrestled with Jason in an all-out battle. I admit to drooling again over the way his muscles flexed as he pinned Jason down. He’s just so sexy when he works out! I’m having to carry an extra pair of underwear with me and a plastic bag just in case!_

_But anyway, I also thought back to the time that he was evil. Yeah, I’m gl_ ad _that he’s free of that evil spell and that he’s not her slave anymore, but there’s part of me that wonders how it would be to be in control of all that raw power. It’s such a wicked idea of him submitting to me. I doubt it would ever happen, I wouldn’t even know how to ask for it, I mean, I don’t even know how sex feels yet, other than how it feels to touch myself down there…but I just can’t stop thinking about it. So I used that scenario last night. I imagined him in nothing but a pair of that sexy underwear he wears (I’m assuming they're boxers) But he’s wearing nothing but that. His gorgeous hair is pulled back and he’s kneeling before me and slowing undressing me and then he spreads my legs apart, and kisses me down there…_

Tommy’s mind exploded. He put the book down and groaned. Even back then she wanted that? Had she told him that before, he’d have given her that fantasy in full! He wouldn’t have hesitated at all!

Sure, he’d gone down on her many times, and she’d come more than once by just doing that with her. And even now, he’d feasted on her but she was still too quiet.

_He picked up the book and read on._

_Dear Diary._   
_Tommy and I finally did it. He took me to his uncle’s cabin and we had sex! It was better than I thought it would be. Sure, the first time was a little awkward but he felt so good when he was taking me! I loved how he touched my nipples and my god when he sucked me into his mouth…god the pleasure was so intense! I bled a little bit afterward, but I know that’s normal, though Tommy seemed to think he hurt me, but I told him I was fine. It was so adorable how he apologized for that, it wasn’t necessary but it was so sweet of him anyway. It was my first time going to bed with him, being hugged is one thing, but having his arms wrapped around me and resting on his chest is a whole other thing._

_Things got a little awkward the next morning when he asked me if I wanted to get on top. To ride him?_

_I’ve seen pictures of that before and heard about it from the older girls, but I’m not sure I’m ready for that. When mom gave me ‘the talk’ she never mentioned anything about being in control of sex. I was totally unprepared for that. Part of me wants to try it, but I’m not sure I could handle it. What if he doesn’t come and he’s disappointed in me. That would be humiliating and I’d feel terrible if I couldn’t make him come…if I wasn’t good enough. I don’t’ want to let him down!_

Tommy stopped cold. Now that he thought about it, really, they’d never done that. He never asked her again to ride on top and he’d always been in charge of making them both cum. She’d always just let him take her. Never in any of their times together, had she ever just taken him. She’d never been on top before, or in control. She’d let him do all the work and he enjoyed it, but now he doubted it. If only she’d just asked him to show her what to do…  
Tommy closed the book, locked it and hid it back in the drawer.

Now it all made sense to him. She’d never been in control, and now after all that time in the harem, she was always submitting to a man. Maybe that was the key. Continuing on the way they were doing would never do. It would always end the same way.

Maybe it was time to switch things up. To become the one in control. She had her legs back again, she was strong enough to walk down the aisle on their wedding day.

If he could just get her to take control of him. He groaned feeling himself harden at the thought. He chuckled. His mate on top, riding him into the bed. That sounded like an amazing idea. But first, a private shower was necessary. Then he would put his plan into action.

* * *

  
**About two weeks later**

Tommy waited until Kimberly was napping before picking up the phone and calling the one person he trusted most.

“Hello? Trini here.”

“Hey Trini, I need a favor…it’s for Kimberly.”

"Yeah, what’s going on?”

“I’m preparing a surprise for Kim, but I need her out of the house. I think a day of pampering is in order,

I’ll foot the bill for everything and I know she loves to shop.”

“When did you want to do this?”

“I was thinking sometime this weekend. I know spa visits can take all day so maybe that and I don’t think she even owns a piece of lingerie, not counting what she wore on our honeymoon. I’ll leave that to you ladies, but can you do it?”

“Yep, no problem. I know just what to do. She’s be pretty in pink when we’re done.”

“You’re an angel, Trini, thanks so much. I sure appreciate this.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll come by and get her about ten or so.”

* * *

  
On Saturday, Tommy woke his wife up with a sweet kiss.

“Hey beautiful, it’s time to wake up.”

Kimberly groaned and stretched languidly. Tommy gently pulled back the covers and took in her glorious body. He couldn’t wait for those legs to be wrapped around him.

“Tommy?”

Tommy chuckled. “Hey, I have a special surprise planned for you. But you need to get up and get showered.”

Kimberly sat up and took in his tented sleep pants. “You need help with that?”  
He grinned at her. “Tempting, but Trini’s going to be here in about an hour to pick you up.”  
“Where is she taking me?”  
Tommy sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. “It’s a secret for now, I’ll tell you once you’re showered and dressed.”

“You’re not going with me?”

Tommy shook his head. “No, where you’re going has way too much estrogen in the air. I’m safer here, waiting for you to return.”

Kimberly cocked her head to the side, biting her lip. But when Tommy didn’t say anything more, she got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. When she shut the door, he exhaled. Damn how he would have loved to take her again…after last night… Tommy shook his head, but instead, forced himself to calm down and then hurried to strip the bed down and went to throw it into the laundry room. The new sheets he had bought were already in the washer.

After about 20 minutes, Kim walked out of the shower to see the room empty. Thinking nothing of it, she brushed her hair. She’d decided to keep it short, letting it come to just below her ears. Even though Tommy had begged her to grow it out again- No, she’d had long hair the entire time she was in the harem.

More than one patron had tugged on it, and it made her head hurt. No, she never wanted long hair again.  
Once she was fully dressed, she slipped into her chunky sandals and walked into the dining room to see Tommy sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating a bagel.

He looked up grinning at her when she walked into the room. He stood when she entered and walked towards her.

“Hey there, Beautiful. You ready for your girl’s day?”

Kimberly’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Tommy nodded and kissed her sweetly. “Yep, I’ve arranged for you and your friends to go out, and have a spa day. Saying this, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a shiny prepaid visa card. “There is 500 dollars on here. I want you to go a spend every last dime of it.” Then he pulled her in closer and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. “I love you, My Empress.” Then he pulled back and hugged her tightly.

Kimberly gave him a questioning look, but he only smiled and released her. As if on cue, Trini honked the horn. He held out her purse. “Have fun.”

Kimberly grinned at him and pecked him on the lips. “I love you more. You’re the best!”  
He grinned at her and she all but skipped out the door.

When she was gone, he sighed happily seeing his wife acting like her old self. He knew long ago, that nothing brought out the girly side in her like shopping and spa days. He shook his head and walked back to the room and got to work.

* * *

  
**Several hours later…**

It was nearly dusk by the time they returned. Trini had covertly texted Tommy when they were on their way back. The only request he had made was to skip desert, he had his own plans for that. She had sent back a devilish emoticon and then said no more.

Now, it was getting darker and as soon as he got the warning text, he began to light the candles.  
Kimberly entered the house moments later and saw her husband standing there, in nothing but a pair of green boxer briefs and the same pendant he’d worn when they first met. He had freshly showered and only put on some light musk. That was it though. He gave her a loving yet serious smile.

Kimberly put her bags on the ground. “Tommy? What’s going on?”

Tommy fought his smile as he knelt before her and lowered his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for your return, my Empress. I live to serve you. What is your first command?”

Kimberly was at a loss for words. Butterflies suddenly awoke in her. “I don’t understand. Have you been put under a spell again?”

Tommy looked into her eyes. “Yes, by you. Just your mere presence bewitches me. Please, My Empress command me. You’re every wish is my command.”

Kimberly gave him a once over. God, did he look mouthwatering gorgeous. And was that a bulge in his-oh dear gawd, - his boxer briefs?

She swallowed. Oh shit. Yes it was…and he was submitting to her. Suddenly her eyes widened and her panties flooded. By his sudden inhale, she knew he’d smelled her arousal.

“You did all this for me?”

“Yes, My Empress. Everything I do is for you. Please, tell me what to do to make you happy.”

This was all so new for her, but she didn’t question it. “Um you can start by carrying these bags to our room.”

“Yes, My Empress.”

Instantly he stood up and held out his arms and she handed over her bags…all of them. He gave her a small smile and then walked to the room with her following behind. Her eyes widened.

The bed was decked out with satiny pink sheets and there were loads of pillows. There on her dresser was a silver serving tray with strawberries and bottles of water. He remembered how she didn’t like the taste of wine. There was also a small bowl of chocolate mousse.

“You did all this for me?”

Tommy had set the bags in her closet and walked back, going down to his knees again. “Yes, Mistress, I did. I know how you liked satin and pink is your color. Are you happy with it?”

Kimberly nodded. “This is so sweet of you.” But then she looked at Tommy. “I’m just no sure what you want out of all this.”

Tommy held back a sigh, but he kept up with the act, his sweet bride would need subtle direction.

“My wish, Empress is for you to use me for your pleasure. I’m yours to command.” Here he licked his lips and longed suddenly to bury his head between her legs. Her sweet pussy was so close to him. Her scent was so strong right now.

“I live for nothing but your pleasure. Use my body and take everything I have. I was yours from the moment we met.”

And that was it for Kimberly. Her panties were ruined and her husband was giving her bedroom eyes. She was almost shaking with need.

“Carry me to the bed.”

Tommy nodded and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, he softly deposited her on the edge and then knelt before her again.

Kimberly turned and saw small lengths of ribbon tied to both bed posts. “I’m supposed to tie you to the bed?”

She looked back at Tommy and he gave her pleading eyes. “My only desire is to serve you, be the reason you cry out in ecstasy. I beg you, my empress, please, give me your next command.”

Suddenly she knew what he was up to. This was something she’d been scared to do. She’d been conditioned to be a sex slave. And sex slaves weren’t allowed to be in control. She wanted to...so badly. And tonight her husband was fully submitting himself to her pleasure. Damn, in the candlelight his muscles glistened as he patiently waiting for her to make the next move.

“My feet hurt, I need them massaged.”

“Yes, My Empress." He gently removed her sandals and set them by the bed. Then he lifted her feet before him and kissed the tops of them. Before he gently massaged, keeping in mind that she was just a little ticklish. But he knew her body well enough to know what her most ticklish spots were. He deftly avoided them.

“Mistress, may I massage your calves as well?”

“Yes, that would feel amazing.”

Tommy hid his smile and got to work on the back of her legs. He smiled to himself when he heard her moan, then he frowned when she suddenly stopped herself.

Dammit.

He looked up at her and saw that she had slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Please, My Empress. Tell me if you’re feeling good. Your voice is music to me. How else may I know that you’re pleased with me?”

“I’m sorry Handsome.”

He smiled up at her. “You’re My Empress. You have nothing to apologize for. But I will die of heart break if you don’t vocalize. I’ve been craving it all day.”

Kimberly suddenly ached for him. It had been a small tingling in her female parts, but now it was really distracting her. She suddenly wanted everything he was offering her. But he was hers to command for tonight. He would not do anything without her command. And she had to have him.

“Stop, Tommy.”

He immediately set her legs down on the bed and rocked back on his heels.  
Taking her courage, she looked him square in the eye. “Help me out of these clothes. Then take my underwear off me, I want to ride your face.”

“Yes, My Empress. When Kimberly stood, he slowly helped her out of her shorts, shirt, bra and lastly, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her hipsters and slid them down her legs. He was almost salivating as her aroma hit him full force. He couldn’t hold back the groan.

He looked up at Kimberly and saw the hungry look she was giving him.

“Get on the bed. I am going to straddle your face and I want you to….suck me dry."  
Tommy had no words for her sudden boldness, but he welcomed it.

“As you wish, My Queen.”

When he was on the bed, he lay on the pillows. Moments later, she was straddling his face and he gently positioned her so he wouldn’t be smothered and then gently spread her nether lips. He gently thrust his tongue inside.

And Kimberly gasped. Taking that as a good sign. Tommy gently grasped her calves to steady her and then dragged his tongue against her lips and then against her clit.

When she cried out, he fought the urge to smile, not that she could see him. But he lavished her again and paused as she started bucking against his face. He massaged her back side and then sucked her clit firmly.

“Oh! Tommy! Yess! Yess!”

Now she was really rocking against his face and he tested her walls with his tongue and knew instantly that she was cumming. And he licked her firmly several more times. And then she came, hard. Giving up everything she had and he didn’t dare stop. All through her orgasm, he continue licking her until she all but collapsed. When she gently removed herself and then she was heavily sitting on his stomach. Her slit was still throbbing a little bit.

“She was giving him a concerned look. “ Are you okay Tommy, did I suffocate you?”

He couldn’t help but grin. “I live...for that. Are you happy with me?”

Kimberly nodded. “I…gawd Tommy, that was better than I thought it would be. I think, I’m ready for the next step.” She paused. “Are you sure you’re okay with being tied like this?

Her concern for him was so sweet, but he really wanted her to take control. To come hard and loud.

“Yes, My Empress. I love to be controlled by you. I live to serve you.”

“Gawd Tommy, I’ve never done this before. Not even before…that happened. I don’t know how to do this, what if I hurt you?”

“I’m a strong man, Mistress. My body can take this. I beg you to take me.”

Kimberly scooted back and saw the large bulge straining to break free. She reached out and touched it. At Tommy’s groan, she pulled it free and then slid the underwear off his body, where Tommy kicked it off onto the floor.

“I need help, Tommy. Guide me.”

Tommy gently sat up and stroked himself and then spread Kimberly’s slit wide and guided her onto him. Then he laid back and waited.

When nothing happened he looked up at her for a moment and saw her watching him. After a few moments, she gave him another command. “Grab on to the bars. I don’t want to tie you hands to the bars, because I’m not sure what I’m doing, tell me if I hurt you and I’ll stop.”

“Please mistress. I want to be ridden hard. Please, take me!”

“Gawd yes.” And then Kimberly leaned forward and began to move she rocked against him, over and over, as if testing herself. “Then she moved forward and he felt the moment her sweet spot rubbed against his cock. “Yes, right there….god that feels so good. Fuck!"

 _"Atta girl_." Tommy mentally praised her.

She continued to ride him, pressing hard against him and rocking her hips.  
And she moaned louder and louder. And she was trembling.

Then as suddenly as she started, she paused.

He lifted his head. “Is everything okay, Mistress?”

“I don’t think I can keep this up Tommy. I’m getting tired. I want to fucking cum. You can serve me by fucking me hard. I want your mouth on my breasts…and I…I command you to take me over the edge!”

Tommy shot her a grin as he carefully sat up with her in his lap and carefully laid her down on the bed and paused only to make sure she was comfortable before he angled her hips and began to thrust into her, going slowly at first and then going faster as her cries got louder.

“Tommy! Harder! Please! I’m so fucking close!”

Tommy stretched over her till they were nose to nose and kissed her soundly. “Hold on tight, Empress. Your wish is my command.” Then he leaned back and spread her as wide as she could before he really started pounding into her.

Her cries reached a pitch he didn’t think possible as he felt the first tell tale stirrings of her impending orgasm and he only sped up going faster and pushing harder into her and then she came hard, holding on to his arms as he drove hard into her, his eyes never left hers as he worked to bring on his own release and seconds later, he felt himself cum and he never stopped as he emptied his load into her depths.

With this moment of euphoria over, he gently lowered himself onto the bed.

Now they both lay cuddled against each other and Kimberly looked very worn out, Tommy held her close and kissed her gently.

“How are you feeling, my Empress?”

Kimbelry giggled at him. “How long do you plan on playing the slave? Not that this wasn’t pretty damned hot.”

"Who said anything about playing?"

Kimberly gave him a look of bewilderment. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Tommy kissed her again. “I thought you knew, Beautiful. I’ve been yours since the moment we met. I’d happily do your bidding for the rest of our lives. That’s what a husband does for his wife…and a man for his lover. I really do live for your happiness…just as I know you live for mine.”

Kimberly slowly sat up and grinned at him in the light of the candles. “Then you can serve me that mousse next. I’ve been craving chocolate for days now.”

 

Tommy grinned at her. “Yes, My Empress.”


End file.
